Entangled
by KensOnFire
Summary: Aellai and Aidoneus never stood a chance against destiny...
1. Prologue: In which the Fates are visited

Prologue:

"It is time to take him to the fates. my darling." said Hades. Persephone craddled their new baby boy. "I hope that we hear good news for once." grumbled Persephone, remembering her own meeting with the Fates.

"At least your fate brought us together, my love." They climbed into Hades chariot and soon arrived at the Fates' lair. Suprisingly, they were not the only gods in attendance

"Ares! What are you doing here?" asked Persephone. There had been no news from Olympus of Ares impregnating anyone.

"I'm here for my child, Persephone." Hades had no patience for his nephew, but he tried to rememeber the last time Ares had been boasting about a woman. Then, it struck him.

"The Golden Net incident?" Ares looked slightly ashamed.

"Yes, Aphrodite is the mother. Funny, somehow we managed to avoid a pregnancy all these years, and all it took was a golden net to get the juices flow..."

"That's enough, Ares, I have no need to hear of your coitus with Aphrodite. I am here for my own child." said Hades.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A boy. We named him Aidoneus, after his father." Persephone smiled at Hades. Just then, Aphrodite came out of the cave.

"Is it good news, 'Dite?"

"They say her fate is intertwined with another's. They wouldn't tell me whose though."

"Already? She's only been alive for 2 days! I think the Fates may have made a mistake." said Ares.

"The Fates never make mistakes." said Hades. Persephone turned to him and they entered the Fates cave.

"Ares, what are we going to do about Aellai? We can't go to Daddy with her, he'd kill you!"Ares sighed. If only he was promised to Aphrodite instead of that damn Hephaestus.

"I say we send her to the mortal world for now. She'll be adopted, and we'll leave her alone until she's an adult and can handle Zeus herself." Aphrodite nodded.

"I really don't want to give away our daughter, but it's the best choice for her." Ares and Aphrodite left for the mortal world. Inside, Hades and Persephoen were hearing of Aidoneus' fate.

"He shall repeat what has already been done." said Clotho. Persephone was puzzled. "What do you mean?" "The son shall reflect the father." Hades gave a slight grin. Persephone groaned at the idea.

"Aidon's going to be a real ladykiller." chuckled Hades. They left the cave of the Fates, pondering the prophecy.

"Now, Seph, we have to decide what to do with Aidon. You know that we can't raise him in the Underworld."

"I know, I know. Life cannot flourish in the Underworld. I just wish we had a better plan then to let him be adopted by mortals."

"I want to keep Aidon as much as you do, Seph. We'll go and get him when he is fully grown."

**A/N: Aellai: Whirlwind (Because imagine a combo of Ares' temper and Aphrodite's lustiness, it would be intense)**

**Aidoneus: The Unseen One (Hades' real name in Epic Greek, according to Wikipedia)**


	2. Chapter 1: In which we are introduced

Chapter 1:

Aellai POV:

"'Lai! Come on, we're going to be late!" said Harmonia. I knew that it would be bad to be late on my first day, but my bed was just so warm and comfy...

"If you don't get out of bed in the next two seconds, i'll throw a bucket of cold water on you."

I shot out of bed like a cannon. I really didn't want to be late either, but to tell the truth, I was nervous.

My family had just sent me to boarding school because I had a slight...temper problem. I had gotten into a lot of fights at my last school, and it was either here or juvie.

As I finished brushing my teeth, I decided to test my powers out a bit. As of a few months ago, I started to discover I could persuade things to happen just by thinking about them.

For example, this morning I thought, "Hair, wouldn't it be nice if you decided to untangle yourself for me?" and my hair magically became smooth and unsnarrled.  
I tended only to do this when I was alone, as I assumed it would attract more unwanted attention then I already got.

"I've heard that Mr. Pontus is really cute, it should keep you awake during this class." said Harmonia.

"As long as he doesn't try and hit on me." I'd had more than enough trouble with creepy teachers ever since puberty.

Suddenly, as we left the dorm, this scent hit me.

"What is that amazing smell!" It almost overwhelmed seemed to be calling me towards whatever was emitting it.

"What smell? I don't smell anything." said Harmonia, puzzled over my utter delight. Maybe I was going insane.

"It's nothing, Harmie, I just like the fresh air is all. I haven't really been outside for a long time." My answer seems to placate her.

Aidoneus POV:

"Another year, another boring waste of time, eh Aidon?" said Moros. I groaned. School was neither of our favourite things.

"Hopefully there'll be some new girls to spice things up." "I heard that Harmonia's got a new girl rooming with her. Can't remember her name, it's something weird like Aelli or Aelle. I don't know." I shrugged.

More parents who name their children weird things. Aidoneus wasn't exactly the most normal name ever, but I got most people to call me Aidon.

As we walked into the main building, my nose was suddenly assaulted by the most lovely scent.

It smelled like a mixture of saffron, and...gunpowder? Somehow, the two combined into something that was really turning into a slight problem in the pants department.

I adjusted my jeans nochalantly and tried to ignore it. Throughout the entire day, it plagued me.

During Math Class:  
"Mr. Roque! Are you paying attention?" No, I was trying to conceal a boner underneath my desk. Margaret Thatcher naked on a cold day. Magaret Thatcher naked on a cold day.

During Lunch:  
"What's up with you, dude? You've been...off today." said Hypnos. It was getting stronger. I assumed that it was coming from a person rather than an object. Maybe they were around somewhere.

At Night:  
"Ok, I'm going out for a bit. See you later." Thanatos mumbled something unintelligible. It wasn't uncommon for me to wander the halls at night. I found comfort in the shadows.

Aellai POV:  
I knew that it was going to be difficult to escape without Harmonia noticing me leaving.

I knew that it was time for some serious persuasion.

Only once before had I been able to teleport myself somewhere. I started my thought process.

"Okay, body, we aren't actually here, we are out in the hallway. Just try, okay? Please, for me?"

Suddenly, I was out in the hall. I grinned. A syrupy tone and a pout and I could persuade anyone, even my own body, to do things.


	3. Chapter 2: In which the pair meet

Chapter 2:

Aidoneus POV:

There it was! Mmmm, it was delectable.

I ran down the hallway, covered in shadows so that I was virtually invisible.

I was getting closer and closer by the minute.

I exited the boys dorm and whipped past the trees.

The smell seemed to be coming from the girls dorm.

I opened the door as silently as possible, and ran up the front stairs.

I could almost taste the flowery death in my mouth.

Then, I ran smack into whoever was emitting that scent.

"It's you! Wait...who are you?"

It was a girl, the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life.

I could wax poetic over her for hours. Her hair was honey blonde, and hung in soft ringlets past her shoulders.

She had sky blue eyes, and she peeked out at me through long eyelashes.

She was shorter than me, but not by much which was suprising since I tended to tower over most people at 6'7.

At that moment, I just wanted to wrap my arms around her, but I restrained myself, seeing that it would seem weird as she was a total stranger.

"Ummm...I can't see you." I forgot that I was under the shadows.

I released my hold on them, and she gasped as I came into the dim light of the hallway.

Aellai POV:

Once I got into the hallway, I started running and almost immediatly hit...something.

I couldn't see anything in front of me, it was like running into an invisible wall.

It's you! Wait...who are you?" So, either the wall could speak or it was a boy. I went with boy.

"Ummm...I can't see you." He came into view. I gasped. He was gorgeous! Tall, way taller than me and I was 6 feet.

Black hair with sideswept bangs, emerald green eyes, and muscles bulging out of his tight black t-shirt.

I felt a twinge surge through me. "I am Aidoneus, but you can call me Aidon. What's your name?"

"I'm Aellai. Your parents are in the weird name club too, I see."

"Mine's nothing, my friends are Moros, Thanatos, and Hypnos. Actually, Aidoneus was the name my real parents gave me before I was adopted, and my parents didn't want to change it." Strange, that was the same thing that happened with me.

"My real parents did the same thing, I'm adopted too."

"That's strange that our parents did the same thing." He had a pondering look on his face. I wanted to address the elephant in the hallway.

"So, why are you stalking around the girl's dorm in the middle of the night? Better yet, why were you invisible until two minutes ago?"

Aidoneus POV:

I gulped. Should I reveal my secret shadow powers to this girl, or keep them hidden away like I did with everyone else? I decided to start with another question.

"If you tell me something first, I'll tell you how I was invisible. Are you wearing some sort of special perfume or something?" She looked puzzled.

"I'm not wearing perfume. Actually, I was about to ask you the same question. There's some smell radiating off of you that's...lovely." She blushed. It was delicious, I wanted to kiss it off her face.

"Well, I can't smell anything off of me, just you. It's weird, you smell like saffron and gunpowder. An odd combination." "You smell like...pomegranates, and mint. I'm glad it's not just me. I thought I was going insane." She grinned shyly.

"Now you have to tell me, if you do, I'll tell you something about me." Oooh, a new developement.

"Okay. I've had this...power for awhile. I can manipulate the shadows around me to render myself invisible." She looked amazed.

"Wow! That's the coolest thing I've heard in awhile. I've got some powers too, actually. I can... persuade things to happen. I actually convinced my body that it was out in the hallway rather than in my room to escape my roomate, Harmonia. Also, sometimes when I'm angry, things...tend to happen." I gave her a slightly incredulous look.

"Here, I'll prove it!" She walked over and stood on her tiptoes near my ear. I bent down slightly so she could talk directly into it.

"I think you want to take off your shirt. Really, just picture it on the floor, wouldn't it be so much more...comfortable?" She said in the most syrupy, lusty voice that I had ever heard.

It stirred something deep within me. In the farest reaches of my brain, I thought "I can resist this", but I was already taking off my shirt at this point.

"See, I told you that it worked." "Why wouldn't you talk in that voice all the time? The whole world would be at your feet."

"I don't want to use my powers for evil. I only tend to use them when I'm alone. Here, I'll show you the other one." She positioned me so that my back was to the end of the hallway.

"Okay, I'm going to shove you as hard as I can to show you my regular strength." She gave me a hard shove, but I barely moved. Her guns were no match for my chisled torso.

"See, not much. Now I need you to tell me something that will make me really angry."

"Your mother was a whore." I winced. She started to look angry.

"Ummm...you are more stupid than a stoned monkey." The hallway started to get hot. Her iris's were turning red.

"Your hair is ugly." That was the final straw for Aellai. Her whole body lit on fire and she gave me a shove so hard that i flew down the hallway.

"That's how I ended up at this school in the first place. When people insult me, I tend to lose my temper very easily, and things like that happen." Such power from such a pretty girl!

"That was...intense to say the least. I think that we should continue this conversation tomorrow, since it's kind of late." She nodded, and then suprised me by giving me a quick hug and a kiss on a cheek. I tried to keep my boner in check.

"I just feel so glad that I found you! I don't feel so weird any more, now that your here." She skipped down the hallway. I had a feeling that we would be seeing a lot of each other in the next few days.

A/N: I know that Aidoneus seems a bit tall, but I want him to cut an imposing figure. Please Review!


End file.
